This invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electrical slip ring assembly. More particularly, the method relates to constructing a slip ring assembly base having a plurality of conductive rings therearound.
Electrical slip rings are well known devices for communicating electrical signals from one structural member to another where one of the structural members is rotatable with respect to the other. Such a slip ring assembly, for example, may comprise a relatively stationary annular base member which has a plurality of conductive rings extending around an outer circumferential face thereof. Each of the rings extends around a substantial portion of the circumference of the slip ring base. A series of electrically conductive brushes are arranged on a relatively rotatable structural member to rotate about the slip ring base, and each of the brushes is arranged to contact a surface of one of the conductive rings thereby forming a series of electrical connections between the two structural members.
Heretofore, the methods of manufacturing slip ring bases of the type discussed herein above have included either molding the conductive rings as a part of the base while the base itself is being molded or plating the conductive rings into previously completed slip ring bases having grooves formed therein for the conductive rings. Both techniques require expensive tooling and machining operations which are now proving to be prohibitively expensive.
In connection with the molding process mentioned above, it is necessary that conductive rings be positioned within a mold so that, for example, epoxy can be cast around the rings to produce the slip ring base. Expensive tooling is required to support and maintain the rings at the proper position as the molding process is carried out. These rings are then plated, once the molding process has been completed, and this requires additional tooling. Using this technique, if the casted epoxy happens to have voids or otherwise does not properly bond to the conductive ring materials, it is not unusual to find that plating solutions can be trapped in the epoxy or around the rings. After a short period of use of the slip ring, these solutions can migrate to the ring surfaces and cause excessive wear and intermittent electrical contact problems.
Using those techniques where plating occurs after molding, it is not unusual to find that the plating does not adhere properly to the base member. In this event, the conductive rings must be removed, remachined and replated. It can readily be seen that these will be expensive and time consuming operations. In many cases it is not possible to repair the damage and at least the entire slip ring base must be discarded. This loss is a significant one.